Cinglé
by slakware
Summary: Je suis cinglé, mais plus pour longtemps... / Slash - OS


_Voici un petit OS qui j'espère vous plaira. Un petit coucou à Calimero59._

_CECI EST UN __**SLASH (relation homosexuelle)**__, TENEZ-EN COMPTE !_

_Un grand merci à Tilunarou pour sa correction et ses conseils._

_Pour info, j'ai écouté cette musique en boucle sur youtube : /watch?v=cv9KeHjK1tk  
_

_mettez le youtube . com devant  
_

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward Cullen et je suis malade. Je n'ai pas de maladie à proprement parler, c'est juste que tout est dans ma tête. Je ne me trouve pas dans une réunion quelconque pour les alcooliques anonymes ou autres merdes de ce genre.

Ceci est une lettre. La première et dernière lettre de mon existence. Il y a une semaine, j'ai accompli mon unique objectif. Me taper mon psy. Je peux maintenant partir tranquille.

J'entends des voix. Beaucoup de voix. C'est elles qui m'ont dit de me faire ce connard, d'écrire cette putain de lettre, et de partir.

Je pense que j'en suis à la moitié de ma tâche.

_Non ducon, t'en es à un tiers, ta lettre n'est pas finie._

_Magne-toi Edward, j'ai envie d'en finir le plus vite possible._

_Laisse-le sinon il ne pourra rien faire._

_Ça me saoule d'être dans sa tête de merde._

_Prends ton mal en patience, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps._

Je me tire les cheveux en espérant les faire partir mais rien n'y fait. Pour l'instant il y en a deux. Jane et Alec. Les autres sont partis, ils se font trop chier. Ils reviendront peut-être pour la grande finale !

Je pense que j'ai toujours eu ces problèmes… depuis que je suis en mesure de penser par moi-même.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça, pourquoi elles sont là, dans ma tête. Elles me persécutent depuis des années, me faisant faire conneries sur conneries. Je suis obligé de les écouter sinon c'est pire.

Elles ne me laissent pas dormir. Je ne peux pas travailler, j'ai été jugé inapte. Elles sont comme des petits insectes qui grouillent dans ma tête. Une fourmilière intérieure. Pas de répit. Jamais.

Jane est particulièrement tenace, elle aime me faire vivre un enfer.

Ca fait un moment qu'elles en ont marre de moi. Elles veulent me tuer. Elles ont déjà essayé à plusieurs reprises.

Elles m'ont fait m'ouvrir les veines lorsque j'étais adolescent mais ma mère m'a découvert, inerte, dans la cuisine.

Elles m'ont fait prendre des médicaments mais ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour faire quoi que ce soit de mal à mon organisme à part un bon lavage d'estomac.

Elles ont essayé de me mettre en travers la route d'un bus…

Après ça, j'ai pris pas mal de traitements mais je me faisais vomir. Ça me faisait chier. Alors j'ai arrêté.

Ces salopes de voix ont alors décidé de me laisser tranquille sur ce sujet. Jusqu'à il y a six mois. Le jour de la mort de ma mère, Esmée.

Les voix sont revenues en force, plus déterminées que jamais. Me disant que j'étais un déchet de la nature, que je ne méritais pas de vivre, que j'avais fais fuir mon père biologique, que j'avais poussé ma mère dans sa tombe, que je polluais l'air des autres, que je ne servais à rien et que je n'avais pas de but dans la vie.

J'avais fini par me dire qu'elles avaient raison. Et que je n'avais plus rien à faire dans cette vie. Cela me permettra aussi de me débarrasser d'elles une bonne fois pour toutes.

Esmée m'avait obligé à aller voir un professionnel, me le faisant jurer sur son lit de mort. Cela fait six mois maintenant. J'avais tenu ma promesse alors plus rien ne me retenais

_Ouais, cette salope avait même la carte de visite à portée de main, hein Ed ?_ Me dit Alec.

_Ta gueule connard !_

Oui, je leur réponds quand elles me font vraiment chier.

Bref… je suis allé voir ce type. Une fois par semaine depuis des mois. Il est calme comparé à moi et je l'ai trouvé beau gosse. Un peu plus âgé que moi. Je n'ai jamais eu de relation amoureuse, je suis trop cinglé pour ça. A bien y réfléchir, je n'ai jamais eu non plus de relation amicale.

Quand je suis en séance avec lui, il me regarde bizarrement… comme me regardait ma mère quand j'étais à peu près normal. Avec gentillesse et avec les yeux qui brillent. Il me sourit tout le temps et me fait parfois des clins d'œil.

C'est peut-être son boulot de réagir comme ça mais mes voix sont d'accord avec moi, il y a plus que ça.

Je me suis mis à rêver de lui la nuit. Des rêves pas très chastes. Je lui faisais des choses que je n'ai jamais faites ou imaginées et lui aussi participait activement à ces ''échanges''.

Poussé par mes compagnons de tête, j'ai osé faire le premier pas lors de mon dernier rendez-vous.

_On ne t'a pas poussé beaucoup mon vieux ! T'étais déjà tendu dans ton pantalon au moment où on a passé la salle d'attente ! Hein Jane ?_

_Oh oui, petit Eddy est devenu grand ! J'aurai bien aimé te chevaucher moi…_

_Arrête de pleurer Penelope ! Et puis arrêtez tous les deux, je ne peux pas continuer à cause de vous !_

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais décidé. C'était ce jour-là ou jamais. Je me revois, arrivant dix minutes en avance et excité comme un paon !

La secrétaire me regarde avec pitié et je ne supporte pas ça. Je lèverai bien mon majeur dans sa direction pour lui montrer tout ce que je ne peux pas lui dire. C'est Jane qui le fait en silence à ma place.

_Va te faire foutre pouffiasse et mets-toi cette pitié bien profond dans le cul !_

J'esquisse un sourire qu'elle doit mal interpréter mais je m'en fous. Je suis plus agité que d'habitude, mon cœur bat plus vite en imaginant ce que je vais faire et j'ai les mains moites. Je repense à mes rêves érotiques où mon psy est le principal acteur et ma bite grossit à mesure de mon attente. Dire que j'ai osé prendre du lubrifiant !

Et puis il arrive, dans toute sa beauté de mec friqué et normal. Il a ce putain de sourire ultra brigth scotché sur sa belle gueule d'ange. Il est sapé comme un pape avec son costume à mille dollars. Il me donne à la fois envie de gerber et de lui sauter dessus.

_Fais les deux mon chou !_

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à Jane que Doc m'appelle.

« Monsieur Cullen, entrez je vous prie. »

Je me lève et me réajuste devant lui, au moins, ça donne le ton de ce qui va suivre. Je prends une grande inspiration en passant devant lui.

_Putain ! C'qui sent bon son parfum de riche !_

Je m'assois à la même place que d'habitude et il attaque en souriant.

« Alors Edward, vous semblez aller bien aujourd'hui ? »

Je hoche la tête alors qu'un scénario s'imprime dans mon crâne. J'ai envie de passer la main sur mon érection pour créer une douce friction.

« C'est bien ! Qu'est-ce qui a changé depuis la semaine dernière ? »

_Humm… si tu savais mon coco ce qui a changé depuis…_

Jane se lèche les lèvres et je me surprends à faire pareil. Ce qui ne manque pas au regard perçant de mon beau docteur.

_Vas-y maintenant Ed !_

J'obéis et me lève sans un mot. J'avance vers lui et fixe ses yeux qui semblent changer de couleur. Je détecte une certaine envie venant de lui. Ou peut-être est-ce _elles_ qui m'envoient cette image ?

_Putain Ed, magnes-toi, j'en peux plus !_

_Fou lui la paix Jane !_

_Mais il prend tout son temps là ! J'ai envie de prendre mon pied moi !_

_Il ne fera rien si tu parles comme ça tout le temps bordel !_

_Oui mais…_

_FERME-LA !_

Je ferme les yeux d'agacement. Je peux le faire. Je vais le faire. Mais seulement si ces deux ABRUTITS LA BOUCLE ! Ils auront ma mort… Ah ah ah, lapsus révélateur !

« Ça va Edward ? »

Je ne peux toujours pas lui répondre alors je m'approche encore jusqu'à n'être qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de lui. Je remarque alors qu'il est légèrement plus grand que moi.

Il ne bouge pas, ne me repousse pas, il attend simplement. Son cerveau doit tourner à plein régime. Vais-je avoir les couilles d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

_Elles sont grosses tes couilles Ed, fonce !_

_Ta gueule Jane… C'est ta seule chance mon pote, tu le sais._

Je me penche, inclinant ma tête vers la droite pour poser mon nez dans son cou. Je frôle la ligne de sa clavicule à son oreille et fais le chemin inverse. Il sent divinement bon. Un mélange de son parfum et de sa peau. C'est boisé et épicé.

J'ai envie de le goûter. Je sors ma langue et recommence le même trajet. Il est salé et sucré. J'attrape son lobe entre mes dents et le tète. J'aime cette partie molle dans ma bouche mais je préfèrerais en avoir une plus dure.

J'appréhende ce qu'il va dire, j'attends le moment où il va me repousser et me dire de rentrer chez moi pour ne plus revenir.

Je sens sur mon torse que sa respiration s'accélère. Je migre vers sa joue puis reste positionné devant ses lèvres que je regarde avec envie. Son souffle chaud traverse mes lèvres entre ouvertes. Je m'avance encore jusqu'à frôler les siennes. Elles sont douces. Je les caresse lentement de gauche à droite.

Je rencontre ses yeux noircis, ses mains se placent sur mes hanches, me rapprochant de lui, me faisant sentir son érection monumentale. Je gémis face à cette sensation. Sa langue vient toucher mes lèvres et tout ça fait palpiter ma queue.

J'ouvre ma bouche et Doc envahit mon espace, y introduisant son organe. C'est bon, chaud et humide. Ça glisse, je goûte sa salive et j'aime sa saveur.

Je place mes mains dans ses cheveux blonds et incline sa tête pour approfondir cet échange. Il me plaque plus étroitement contre son corps dur et balance doucement ses hanches.

Il tire sur mon t-shirt, ses mains touchent la peau de mon dos. Elles sont aussi douces que ses lèvres mais j'en veux plus.

Je me détache de lui pour reprendre ma respiration, je capte son regard tout en m'attaquant aux boutons de sa chemise hors de prix.

Je n'ai toujours pas parlé et je n'ose pas, parce que les voix ne sont plus là pour l'instant. C'est lui qui les fait partir. J'en suis sûr.

« J'ai tellement rêvé de cet instant… » Murmure-t-il.

Je hausse un sourcil, surpris et j'attends qu'il continue.

« Je n'ai pas le droit Edward, tu es un de mes patients, tu comprends ? »

_Patient, mon cul, et là tu fais quoi connard ? _Alec est de retour.

Je tire d'un seul coup sur sa chemise, faisant voler les boutons partout dans son bureau. Mon humeur a brusquement changé. Je suis peut-être un ''patient'' mais il ne m'a pas repoussé pour autant.

Il faut que j'en finisse et vite. Pour mon bien. Pour nous.

S'il est surpris, il ne laisse rien paraître. Je décide de prendre la parole pour ne pas le faire changer d'avis.

« Il se passe quoi dans tes rêves Doc ? » Je me mets à genoux et ouvre son pantalon. « Ça ? »

Je le lui descends en bas des chevilles. « Ou ça ? »

Je tire son boxer, libère sa queue et la prend en main. « Ou bien ça… »

Je fais quelques va-et-vient puis le lèche sur toute sa longueur. Il siffle de bien-être. J'englobe son membre dans ma bouche et l'aspire. Je creuse les joues et commence à le pomper. Je jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction, sa tête part en arrière et ses yeux se révulsent. Il infiltre ses mains dans mes cheveux et imprime un mouvement régulier.

« Oh Edward… »

Il gémit… il aime ça. Je dois être doué même si c'est une première fois pour moi. Ses mains passent sous mes bras lorsqu'il me relève brusquement pour écraser sa bouche sur la mienne.

Il force le passage de mes lèvres et attrape ma langue avec ses dents pour la sucer ensuite. Ses mains ne sont pas en reste et déboutonnent mon jean.

C'est à son tour de se mettre à genoux, de s'occuper de ma queue. Il me la mange comme une sucette et je me demande si c'est sa première fois à lui aussi. L'effet est dévastateur, la sensation est merveilleuse. Je sens l'humidité de sa salive, il me rend glissant. Chaque fois qu'il s'avance et se recule, la différence entre le chaud et le froid me fait haleter. C'est bon. J'ai envie de jouir. Je veux le voir avaler mon sperme.

Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai droit qu'à une seule fois et je veux venir dans son petit cul serré. Il me faut toute la volonté du monde pour dire ces mots.

« Arrête Doc !

Je te veux… nu et allongé sur ton bureau. Maintenant ! »

Contre toute attente, il fait ce que je lui demande, enlève ce qui lui tombe sur le bas des jambes, envois balader ses documents et s'installe, dos contre son chêne massif, jambes écartées et pieds posés sur le rebord. Il doit vraiment en avoir envie !

Je me débarrasse également de mes fringues et prends le lubrifiant caché dans mon jean.

J'en étale sur mes doigts, sous son regard de braise. Je caresse sa fente et le branle de mon autre main.

« Tu aimes ça Doc ? Ce que je te fais… là ? » J'entre un doigt au moment où je prononce le dernier mot. Il gémit et j'espère que la pièce est insonorisée.

« Réponds- moi… j'ai besoin de savoir si je te fais du bien. » Je le pompe de l'intérieur. Il est serré.

« Oui… oh oui… c'est bon. » Il bouge sur mon doigt et s'enfonce tout seul. J'en profite pour mettre le deuxième et il halète et tremble en même temps.

Je me stoppe un peu, le temps qu'il s'adapte. Il est trop bandant dans cette position. Il est en soumission totale, les rôles sont inversés pour une fois. J'ai une gaule d'enfer alors je me touche un peu pour soulager ma tension.

Il me voit faire et remplace ma main par la sienne. Son changement de position le fait pousser un peu plus sur mes doigts et nous gémissions ensemble. Je souffle, il faut que je me retienne. J'ai trop d'images qui me passent par la tête, il faut que je me calme.

« Continue… » Me dit-il.

Je bouge à nouveau et il accompagne mes mouvements. Je me penche et capture son membre dans ma bouche. Je le suce en même temps que je le pompe. Je peux bientôt ajouter un troisième doigt mais je n'arrête pas mes va-et-vient.

La douleur qu'il ressent doit être minime par rapport au plaisir qu'il doit ressentir. Ses mains reviennent dans mes cheveux, il me maintient en place tout en bougeant son bassin. Il me baise la bouche et se fait baiser le cul par mes doigts.

Il faut que je le prenne maintenant. Maintenant… maintenant… maintenant !

Je me relève précipitamment, étale du lubrifiant sur ma queue, enlève mes doigts et le pénètre d'un coup de rein puissant qui nous fait crier.

« Bordel… Doc… merde, ton cul est si serré ! Putain ! » J'agrippe ses hanches.

Je ne peux pas bouger tout de suite. Je dois faire redescendre la pression. Mon membre palpite dans son derrière, ce qui ne m'aide pas à me calmer. Il doit le sentir parce qu'il ne bouge pas non plus.

Je souffle plusieurs fois en regardant le plafond. Ça me fait penser que je ne verrais plus ce truc immonde.

Son frôlement sur mon torse me ramène à l'instant présent. Je plonge dans ses yeux et le vois me sourire. Il est prêt.

Je sors de lui petit à petit puis revient. Plusieurs fois, lentement. Ses chaires me compriment. J'aime cette sensation et le bruit qui accompagne mes mouvements. Le même son que lorsque l'on se lave avec du gel douche. C'est excitant, grisant.

Je suis bien en lui et j'ai un bonus : toujours pas de voix.

« Plus vite Edward… je t'en supplie va plus vite… tu me tues ! »

Moi aussi je me tue…

J'accélère, à sa demande. Il m'absorbe complètement, m'attire dans son antre et m'emprisonne en serrant ses jambes autour de moi. La boule dans mon ventre grossit, ma queue palpite de plus en plus. J'attrape son sexe, le branle en synchronisation parfaite de mes poussées.

« Putain… » Sensations divines… je suis dans un autre monde. Celui de la luxure.

« Je viens Edward… »

Je vais plus vite, plus profond, je dois toucher un point sensible car il ne retient plus ses gémissements. Il contracte ses muscles, se tend, rejette la tête en arrière parce qu'il arrive à son apogée.

Il éjacule sur son ventre, ses parois se resserrent autour de moi, me compriment et me poussent à jouir à mon tour. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans sa peau, mon cri est rauque, ma vision se trouble un instant, mes jambes sont prêtes à me lâcher mais je tiens bon.

Je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi extraordinaire. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un nuage et de flotter au paradis.

Ces salopes de voix sont parties le temps de quelques minutes et ça m'a rendu le plus heureux des hommes, outre le fait que je viens de me taper l'un des plus beaux mecs de la planète.

Malheureusement, le retour à la réalité est comparable à une bombe prise en pleine gueule. J'ai pris un pied d'enfer… non, nous avons pris un pied d'enfer mais il faut regarder les choses en face, rien n'est et ne sera jamais possible entre nous.

J'ai fait ce que je devais faire et ça s'arrête là. Je m'habille à la hâte sans un regard pour mon psy et sors en courant de son cabinet.

* * *

Les voix sont de retour. Ça me conforte dans ma décision.

_Ta décision… on aura tout entendu ! C'est grâce à nous si tu en es là maintenant !_

_Alec a raison Ed, tu pourras reposer en paix et ne plus nous avoir dans ta tête ! N'est-ce pas là ce que tu as toujours voulu ?_

« Oui… »

_Hallelujah ! _Cri Jane.

_Bon, récapitulons ! _Poursuit Alec. _Jane, tu check !_

_Baiser le spy ?_

_Check._

_Ecrire le déroulement de cette partie de jambe en l'air ?_

_Check._

_Se suicider ?_

_No check !_

_Parfait ! On va y remédier ! A toi de jouer mon pote !_

Dans mes nombreuses années de folie et celles où ma mère était traitée pour sa maladie, j'ai eu le temps de piquer divers flacons dans les réserves de l'hôpital ainsi que des seringues. Je savais que j'en aurai l'usage un jour.

Ce jour est arrivé. Je vais enfin pouvoir me débarrasser d'_elles_.

Me voici, étendu sur mon lit, alors que je devrais être chez mon beau docteur pour ma séance hebdomadaire.

Mes affaires sont en ordre, la maison de ma mère est en vente, je suis propre et allongé sur mon oreiller qui sent bon la lessive.

Un dernier coup d'œil autour de moi pour voir que je n'ai rien à perdre et je commence.

_T'es un raté Edward, à qui voudrais-tu manquer ?_

Merci Jane !

_Que serais-tu devenu si nous n'avions pas été là ?_

Merci Alec !

J'enroule l'élastique autour de mon bras, bien serré pour faire le garrot. Je pique l'aiguille dans un flacon de je ne sais quoi et remplis la seringue de ce liquide transparent. J'enlève la bulle récalcitrante et pique dans la veine apparente de mon bras. Un peu de sang passe dans le tube. C'est beau, ce mélange de couleurs.

Je pousse sur le piston et vois le tube se vider.

L'effet est immédiat. Je me sens tout de suite planer. Je m'allonge lentement, prenant conscience que la pièce est en train de bouger autour de moi. Rien n'est droit, tout se déforme.

Mon cœur bat plus vite, plus fort. Il est comme un tambour à mes oreilles et je n'entends plus que lui. Mes autres sens ont disparu. Ma respiration est saccadée. Je ne peux pas prendre de grandes inspirations. Ca va de plus en plus vite, mon cœur, mon souffle, ma vue se brouille, je ne peux pas garder des paupières ouvertes.

J'ai l'impression qu'une bombe vient d'exploser prés de mon oreille droite. Je force sur mes yeux pour voir une dernière fois ce qui m'entoure. Une masse floue arrive sur moi et me percute dans mon lit. Des cheveux blonds en batailles, des yeux bleus magnifiques.

Une drôle d'odeur flotte dans l'air, je peux presque la reconnaître mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer… un hurlement…

« Edward ! Regarde-moi ! »

Un moment de lucidité… mon cœur qui ralentit… mon dernier mot prononcé… mon dernier souffle…

« Jasper… » Puis le noir absolu.


End file.
